criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Deep Water (TMC)
In Deep Water is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the fifth and penultimate case set in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot While the player and Giulietta discussed the investigation in Wolf Street over a game of chess, Arthur received a call from bartender Bert Tucker who confessed that he'd found a body in the Grand Concordia Hotel. The pair headed there quickly and found the body of hotel owner Ian Deville drowned in the hotel swimming pool. Richard, after completing his experiment on the amount of water a person could drink before water intoxication, commented on how the victim's lungs were filled with water after the attacker violently held his face under the water. The duo first spoke to Bert about how he found the body before labelling maid Eden Skye and hotel guest Charles Wilson as suspects. The pair then recapped the case facts when Bert approached them and offered keys to the hotel basement. The player and Giulietta searched the basement and suspected bank director Travis Wayne and former consultant Diego del Lobo. George then told the pair that someone had set the basement on fire. The duo raced back there and amassed as much evidence as they could before arresting Eden for the murder. Eden denied the accusations before confessing, admitting that Ian had discovered she was stealing from hotel guests. When he found out he threatened to fire Eden, infuriating her. Desperate to keep her job, she attacked Ian while he relaxed by the pool, hitting him over the head with a statuette before grabbing him and holding him under the water. When his body went still, she fled the scene and lit the basement on fire to destroy any evidence of her theft. For her crimes, she was sentenced to 20 years in prison by Alexandria Oakley. Post-trial, Diego asked to speak to the player. The player, accompanied by Fleur, spoke to Diego who confessed that a few years ago he was forced to shoot Maddie's husband, Charles. He explained that he was filled with guilt and wished he could change what happened. He then admitted that he'd been painting a picture to honour Charles but had lost his paintbrushes by the pool. The trio soon found the brushes and Diego finished his painting, gifting it to Maddie. Maddie, who was holding George, started to sob and thanked Diego for the painting. Before Diego could leave, Fleur wished him luck in getting his life back on track. Meanwhile, Arthur asked the player and Isaac to investigate the hotel as many of the robbery victims were guests there. Upon finding the hotel guest book and sending it to Evie, they learnt that Samuel had booked a week-long stay in room 103 during the mass robbery five years ago. Realizing they couldn't ask Samuel about this, the pair spoke to Eden who remembered meeting Samuel in his room and spotting a large number of black bags in the corner, which she assumed were filled with money. This prompted the pair to head back there and find a money note. Greta confessed that she was able to recover a single fingerprint from the note which revealed that Samuel had been contact with the money. As Isaac and the player went to confront Samuel about the new evidence, Rose confessed that Samuel's office was empty and that Samuel had fled the airship. Before they could find Samuel, Arthur alerted the team that there had been another robbery at the bank. Summary Victim *'Ian Deville' (found drowned in the hotel swimming pool) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Eden Skye' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Pistols and Petticoats. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Pistols and Petticoats. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Pistols and Petticoats. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect smokes. *The suspect reads Pistols and Petticoats. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect reads Pistols and Petticoats. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer smokes. *The killer reads Pistols and Petticoats. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer has A- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ripped Fabric, Broken Metal; New Suspect: Bert Tucker) *Analyze Victim's Body. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath freshener) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Green Scarf) *Examine Green Scarf. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Room Key; New Suspect: Room 103) *Investigate Room 103. (Clues: Cleaning Kit, Door Hanger) *Examine Cleaning Kit. (Result: Brush; New Suspect: Eden Skye) *Ask Eden if she saw anything suspicious. *Examine Door Hanger. (Result: Hotel Guest Name; New Suspect: Charles Wilson) *Speak to Charles about his time in the hotel. *Question Bert on how he found the body. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Basement. (Clues: Wooden Crate, Faded Card, Torn Paper) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Monocle; New Suspect: Travis Wayne) *Ask Travis why he was in the hotel basement. (Attribute: Travis smokes) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Poker Card; New Suspect: Diego del Lobo) *Ask Diego what he was doing in the basement. (Attribute: Diego uses breath freshener) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cut-Up Letters) *Analyze Cut-Up Letters. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Pistol's and Petticoats; New Crime Scene: Hotel Bed) *Investigate Hotel Bed. (Clue: Black Bag, Review Sheet) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Jewels) *Confront Eden about stealing from hotel guests. (Attribute: Eden uses breath freshener, smokes and reads Pistol's and Petticoats) *Examine Review Sheet. (Result: Bad Review) *Ask Charles about his bad reviews. (Attribute: Charles uses breath freshener, smokes and reads Pistol's and Petticoats) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Burning Basement. (Clues: Job Application, Cooled Ashes, Bronze Pieces) *Examine Job Application. (Result: Rejected Application) *Ask Diego about the victim rejecting his application. (Attribute: Diego reads Pistol's and Petticoats) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Burned Document) *Confront Bert about being fired. (Attribute: Bert uses breath freshener, smokes and reads Pistol's and Petticoats) *Examine Bronze Pieces. (Result: Weeping Angel) *Confront Travis about his death threats. (Attribute: Travis uses breath freshener and reads Pistol's and Petticoats) *Investigate Poolside. (Clues: Victim's Hat, Bloodied Statuette) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Red Petal) *Analyze Red Petal. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Examine Bloodied Statuette. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Breaking the Bank (5/6). (No stars) Breaking the Bank (5/6) *Ask Diego what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Poolside. (Clue: Swimming Equipment) *Examine Swimming Equipment. (Result: Snapped Wood) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Paintbrushes Painting) *Analyze Incomplete Painting. (03:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Maddie O'Malley) *Gift Maddie the painting. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Burning Basement. (Clue: Burned Planks) *Examine Burned Planks. (Result: Guest Book) *Analyze Guest Book. (05:00:00) *Ask Eden about Samuel's stay at the hotel. (Reward: Hotel Uniform) *Investigate Room 103. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Old Note) *Examine Old Note. (Result: Money Note) *Analyze Money Note. (04:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Wolf Street